Synchronized Swimmer
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Event |class = Beastly |tribe = Dancing Sports Zombie |trait = Amphibious |ability = When played: This Zombie copies the and of another Zombie. |flavor text = It takes a lot of practice for two Zombies' heads to fall off at the exact same time.}} Synchronized Swimmer is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. She costs 2 to play, and has 2 /2 . She has the Amphibious trait, and her ability makes her copy the strength and health of another zombie on the field. She was added in update 1.16.10, along with Corn Dog, Clique Peas, , King of the Grill, Trapper Zombie, and the galactic set. Origins She is based on a synchronized swimmer, a person who participates in synchronized swimming, a hybrid form of swimming, dance, and gymnastics, consisting of swimmers performing a synchronized routine of elaborate moves in the water, accompanied by music. Her ability references a meaning of the word "synchronize," meaning to "cause to occur or operate at the same time or rate," and her description references what she is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Dancing Sports Zombie *'Trait:' Amphibious *'Abilities:' When played: This Zombie copies the and of another Zombie. *'Set:' Event Card description It takes a lot of practice for two Zombies' heads to fall off at the exact same time. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With Synchronized Swimmer has good stats for a zombie that costs 2 , but what makes her really great is her ability to copy the strength and health of any other zombie in play. She also has the Amphibious trait, and thus you can play her on the aquatic lane, where the defenses are typically weak. Still, avoid playing her if your only zombies are weaker than her base stats. This will only weaken her and make her less of a threat for your opponent. She is mainly useful when you have a very strong zombie on the field, as she can copy the strength and health of that zombie, which can potentially make her devastating. This is especially true if you play her on an aquatic lane, as then she will both be strong and hard to take out. One thing to keep in mind is that she cannot copy traits from zombies, just their strength and health. Another thing to know is that Synchronized Swimmer is both a dancing zombie and a sports zombie. Electric Boogaloo can make use of her dancing tribe to his advantage. Her Amphibious trait allows him to fill the aquatic lane with a dancing zombie, after which he can play Flamenco Zombie to do more damage. She also synergizes with Aerobics Instructor, who will continuously boost her strength at the start of each turn. The Smash, on the other hand, can use her in his sports synergy decks. Team Mascot and Zombie Coach can apply pressure by boosting Synchronized Swimmer's stats and [[Card#Shielded|'Shielding']] her, respectively, potentially turning her into an absolute nuisance to the opposition. Against This zombie can be potentially dangerous. Remember that her stat will not change once her ability activates, so simply Bouncing her is not good enough. You need to also ensure that there is a weaker zombie on the field so that she has to copy the stats of the weaker zombie, lowering her threat level. If need be, use instant-kill tricks such as and to destroy her and for the latter, the stronger zombies too. Gallery IMG 3972.png|Synchronized Swimmer's statistics IMG 3971.png|Synchronized Swimmer's grayed out card SynchronizedSwimmerCardImage.png|Synchronized Swimmer's card image Synchronizedswimmer0.png|Synchronized Swimmer costing 0 due to Cosmic Sports Star's ability SynchronizedSwimmerShop.jpg|Synchronized Swimmer on an advertisement for the Early Access Bundle SynchronizedSwimmerAd.jpg|On the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle Screenshot_2017-06-14-22-36-00.png|Synchronized Swimmer being the featured card in the menu for the June 13th, 2017 Overshoot Swimmer.png|Synchronized Swimmer with the Overshoot trait Synchronized Swimmer Conjured by Cosmic Sports Star.png|Synchronized Swimmer's statistics after being Conjured by Cosmic Sports Star Screenshot_2017-06-18-02-11-35.png|Synchronized Swimmer being the featured card in the menu for the June 17th, 2017 Daily Challenge SynchronizedSwimmerComplete.jpg|Synchronized Swimmer on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle Synchronized Swimmer Conjured by Cosmic Dancer.png|Synchronized Swimmer's statistics after being conjured by Cosmic Dancer Synchornized Swimmer using their Ability.png|A Synchronized Swimmer with Overshoot copying the stats of a zombie Screenshot_2017-06-30-05-40-53.png|Synchronized Swimmer being the featured card in the menu for the June 29th, 2017 Daily Challenge Swimmer can't be hurt.png|Synchronized Swimmer shielded Screenshot_2017-07-04-05-44-19.png|Synchronized Swimmer being the featured card in the menu for the July 3rd, 2017 Daily Challenge Trivia *She is currently the only zombie to have the Amphibious trait. *She is the second zombie to be in both the dancing and tribes. The first is Drum Major. *She, Loudmouth, B-flat, and Pied Piper are the only dancing cards in the Beastly class. **Of these, she is the only one to be an event card. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Event cards Category:Dancing cards Category:Sports cards Category:Amphibious cards